Catch Me If You Can
by TheGirlThereReading
Summary: Reyna smiled at the three ladies. "Don't worry Miss Oceania. Pretty soon, whoever this thief is, we'll have him behind bars." "I got it! I got the information! It's all here, now we can dispose of the girl, I got all we needed! Now-" "Catch me if you can." / Frank and Reyna are detectives who work for a spy company and are looking for a certain boutique robber. AU Two-shot. Frazel.
1. one o f two

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters**

* * *

"Zhang." The Latina placed the mug of coffee in front of him on the table before taking her seat beside him. Her braid of long, dark hair swung off her shoulder and fell down her back. Her nimble fingers grasped her own cup and she took a sip.

Without glancing away from the wall he had been staring at for hours, he nodded. "Ramirez-Arellano." He clenched the mug in his white knuckles and downed it in three gulps.

The woman placed her cup down and studied the Chinese Canadian man. "What's wrong? Pull it together. He'll be here any minute. You don't want to scare him. He's relying on us."

"I know." He groaned and turned to his colleague. "It's just- I don't think we can do it. All the agents we've sent on this case have disappeared. They're probably dead."

She opened her mouth to speak when there was a curt knock on the door. She straightened her purple blazer and placed a hand on his arm. "It's going to be okay, Frank. We'll solve this soon. We have too."

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and a man with blond hair and permanently red-stained lips from drinking too much Kool-Aid that was no longer served in the break room. "Sir, Ma'am, this is Aphrodite Oceania and her daughters, Piper McLean and Drew Tanaka."

"Thank you, Dakota." The blond man nodded and closed the door.

"I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. This is Frank Zhang. Pleasure to meet you." She shook the other woman's hand. "Please, sit."

The woman, Aphrodite, had gorgeous blonde hair curled over her shoulder with steaming green-blue eyes. She sat, perched on the edge of the chair, as if she were to bolt any second. She glanced at her daughters and wringed her hands. "Thank you. So, um, the reason I'm here is because, I've been robbed. It isn't the first time either. This is the seventh time my things have been stolen in a month. It isn't even from my house anymore. It's from the line of boutiques I own." She glanced at her daughters. "Isn't that right girls?"

They didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

The caramel toned girl had choppy brown and kaleidoscope eyes had her camouflage green boots propped up on the desk. She was wearing a turquoise dress with black leggings and a skaters jacket on top. Her eyes were blank as they stared into nothing. "Hmm?" She mumbled.

The other girl had lighter skin and long black hair. Her arms were covered in bangles that clanged together every time she shifted. She was wearing an orange top with faded letters and a black skater skirt. Her legs were crossed and she was typing away on her phone. She didn't bother responding.

Aphrodite looked genuinely concerned for the two. "Oh, they haven't been themselves after their other sister disappeared. It affected them both greatly."

"Other sister?" Reyna questioned, leaning on her arms.

"Oh yes, my oldest daughter. Silena was the glue between the three of them. Now these girls have been fighting nonstop and it's driving me mad. I sent them away to their fathers so I could get some peace for awhile but then the thefts became more quicker and started spreading to the other branches of my shop. It's been terrible." She shuddered.

Reyna looked from the women to the two girls and then to Frank. "What do you think?"

Frank stared at Aphrodite and then disappeared into thin air. Aphrodite gasped and fell back in her chair.

A small black cat crawled onto the table from Frank's chair and made himself comfortable, licking his paws and resting his soft head.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Frank."

Aphrodite looked absolutely stunned. "That's him? How did he- what?"

"He's a shapeshifter. Makes it easier to spy."

Frank the cat looked up at Reyna and purred softly.

Reyna smiled at the three ladies. "Don't worry Miss Oceania. Pretty soon, whoever this thief is, we'll have him behind bars."

* * *

Swiftly, she had made it to the roof of the small boutique owned by the wretch who'd cost her her family.

Slitting the lock with the same knife, she sighed. When were they going to change things around? Every shop in the whole chain were locked the same exact way. She could break in blind at this point.

Slipping through the door and fell into the storage attic. She took her time, admiring the dresses and jewelry that were out of style and covered in a thick layer of dust.

The alarm only rang when she exited the attic. She could spend hours up here. She rather liked the 1940's. Most of the styles here were exactly that. She used to snag something or the other but realized nobody noticed if something was missing from the attic.

The whole reason she was doing this was so she could get attention.

And because she loved seeing Aphrodite suffer.

Shouldering her bag she yanked open the door and the alarm went off immediately.

She lunged and landed on the floor of the shop, nearly cracking her ankle. She heard scurrying and spun around and saw the white kitten that had gotten used to her visits. It meowed loudly and hid underneath one of the perfume displays. She could feel it shivering.

She slid behind the counter and brought out her hammer and brought it down on the cash register and a few of the glass displays. Grabbing a handful of pearl and diamond necklaces, she hurried to the back of the shop and gazed upon the rows of hair dye and wigs.

Aphrodite changed her look every few days.

She emptied a couple into the sink and added food coloring in others. This was new. She'd never thought of the coloring until last night. She'd went to the store immediately.

She could hear police sirens in the distance and smiled. Exactly 59 seconds since she'd opened the attic door and set off the alarm.

She heard the door of the boutique open. "Put your hands up. You are under arrest."

Smirking, she pulled the black beanie off her head and let her cinnamon curls cascade down. Her eyes mirrored the golden displays. A smile played with her lips.

"Aren't you getting bored of this? It's kind of a routine so you know exactly what's going to happen now. Unless they're sending new recruits." She laughed and hurled her hammer towards the three policemen. They'd stopped sending full groups when she'd started kidnapping them.

They all ducked as the lump of iron whizzed past their heads and shattered the doors of the shop. This was the most damage she'd done to this certain shop in weeks. She loved it. Towering over the policemen, she grabbed one by the collar and yanked him up.

"P-please d-d-don't kill m-me."

"Kill you? Never. You're giving in too easily. Come on. One punch?"

They all stayed silent.

"You're not going to hit a girl, are you? Good. I like you." With a swing of her band she knocked them cold.

Grasping their legs, she dragged them out the back door of the boutique and through the woods, the alarm still blaring and the empty police cars shining their lights red, white and blue.

They lit up the night like the Fourth of July.

* * *

"Hey Thalia." Hazel Levesque laid down on the bed across from her cousins.

"Hey Hazel. Where have you been. You skipped movie night. Now that I think of it, you've been missing movie night for months.

The golden-eyed girl shrugged. I've been busy."

Thalia got an evil look in her eye. "Have you been meeting someone?"

Hazel glared at her. " _No._ Just some late night shopping."

"Than what have you gotten? And where do you get the money?"

"I have a job."

"Do you?"

Hazel dug through a pile of food coloring and knives and pulled out a bunch of necklaces.

Thalia's eyes widened. "How _much_ was that?"

Hazel shrugged again. "I forgot."

"But where-"

"THALIA! JASON'S HOGGING THE BATHROOM!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "They've been doing this for hours."

She yanked open the door of the bedroom that connected to another bedroom. There were three beds in a triple bunk bed that the rest of their cousins shared. Nico was lying on the bottom bunk with a pillow over his head, groaning loudly.

Percy was standing with his back to the bathroom door, jumping nervously. "I have to pee."

"Aghhhhhhhh," Nico groaned.

Thalia stormed up to the bathroom door and banged at it with her fists. "GET OUT, JASON!"

The door swung open and Percy fell. He scrambled up, shoving Jason out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel, and slammed the door shut.

"Aghhhhhhhh."

"I need my clothes."

"Why did you take your clothes in the bathroom?"

"Aghhhhhhh."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Kick Nico and Percy out of the room then change!"

"Aghhhhhhh."

"Where?"

"I don't know! The kitchen?"

"AGHHHHHHHH."

"SHUT UP, NICO!"

Everyone flinched at Thalia's sharp voice.

Percy came out of the bathroom, relieved. Jason scurried back in.

"I give up!" Thalia stalked back to her room and flopped face first onto her bed.

"Aghhhhhhhh."

* * *

Slipping through her normal routine, she slid into the back door of a different shop of the same boutique. How many of these are in California, anyway?

The alarm set off the moment she cracked open the glass of the door.

Taking out her hammer, she whacked a couple of cases and tore a few dresses. She didn't notice the chameleon sitting on the rack.

Yawning loudly, she picked the lock on the cash register and stuffed a wad of cash into her black bag when she heard the familiar jingle that sounded every time someone opened the door.

She froze. It hadn't even been 35 seconds. They were early. She wasn't ready.

"Put you hands over your head. You're under arrest. For real this time. And it isn't by the police."

She spun around, keeping her look confident, and saw who was here. There were no flashing lights. The alarm had been turned off. She'd barely noticed.

There was a man with stringy blond hair and cold blue eyes. There was a teddy bear and a knife on his belt.

She scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Octavian."

Smirking, he loaded the bullet into his gun.

"Alive or dead."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Part Two up soon. :)**


	2. two o f two

_He pulled the trigger._

* * *

He had watched the scene before his eyes. He'd turned stiff when the he'd loaded the gun and so he couldn't move. He couldn't tell the brat to stop. To not pull the trigger.

Thank the gods for Reyna.

She'd knocked the gun out of Octavian's hand so the bullet had hit the thief's arm instead of head.

It was was a girl.

That's something he did not expect.

He looked through the one way glass to the girl who was now chained to the wall. She was sitting there, dumbly, mumbling to herself.

He couldn't help but notice how her curls looked neatly pressed and how she was small but strong and how beautifully carved her face was.

"Zhang." Reyna lightly shoved his shoulder to get her attention. The girl looked up and saw Octavian stalk into the room she was in.

He crouched down in front of her. "What's your name, _dear._

"Why should I tell you?" she snarled.

"I was trying to be polite. Now, _Hazel,_ why have you been robbing this certain line of stores only."

She hesitated before looking up at him and saying, "I don't know."

"Okay, let's try and easier question. Did you have any accomplices?"

"I don't know."

Octavian sighed impatiently and questioned her over and over only to get the same answer. "I don't know."

He stood up and paced the room, glancing towards Frank and Reyna through the glass though all he could see was his own reflection.

Reyna grasped Frank's shoulder and led him away from window. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Reyna peered down at the young boy in front of her. He was probably only a few years younger than her but he looked much younger. He had pale skin that contrasted with his dark hair, eyes and clothing.

"My name is Nico di Angelo and I know this is kind of informal but my sister's missing. You've found missing people in the past such as my cousin, Jason Grace."

Reyna flinched at his name. She no longer cared for that blond haired idiot.

"Your sister?" Frank asked, taking a sip of the drink he had ordered at the café. "What does she look like. Let's walk to our headquarters while you talk."

The threesome headed down the crowded streets of San Francisco as Nico described his sister.

"Well, she doesn't exactly look like me. She's African American- we have different mothers- and she has curly hair and gold eyes and she's about fourteen and-"

Frank and Reyna glanced at each other and then pulled Nico into the elevator so they could go up to their floor.

"Did you say gold eyes?" Reyna whispered.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" His voice was tinged with hope.

"Actually, we have. Is your sister Hazel Levesque?"

"Yeah, how did-"

Frank pinned Nico's arms behind his back. "I'm sorry to inform you that you are to be taken into custody. We will see if you are guilty or innocent. If you are guilty, you will go down the same path as your sister but if you are innocent you shall leave with your memory wiped."

"Wait, what? I didn't do anything!" He struggled to free his hands but they were already at the floor. "Where's my sister? What have I done? What has _she_ done? Answer me? Why aren't you-" His voice died in his throat when he saw what Reyna and Frank were staring at, their mouths open in disbelief.

Through the window, Octavian was smiling evilly, and behind him was Hazel Levesque.

Her hair was a mess as if it had been yanked, she was curled up in a ball, coughing blood. Her eyes were swollen, tears running down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry." Her voice was raspy and soft. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Frank let go of Nico and banged his fist and against the glass. It cracked, startling Octavian and he hurried to the other side.

"I got it! I got the information! It's all here, now we can dispose of the girl, I got all we needed! Now-"

Reyna slammed him into the cracked glass, a knife to his throat. "Are. You. _Crazy?"_

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're fired." And with that, Reyna stabbed his arm and pushed him on the ground. "Don't think of coming in front of my face ever again."

With bloody fingers and a knife in his arm, Octavian stumbled out of the office, terrified but determined to get his way.

Nico ran inside the room and kneeled beside his dying sister. "No. I can't lose you too." He sank down, tears slipping.

Reyna, a hand over her mouth, grabbed her cellphone to dial 911 when stood up and stumbled into the wall. Then he was gone, melted into the shadows.

Reyna cocked her head, confused. "What?"

He reappeared with another guy his age. He had a mob of blond hair and sunny blue eyes.

"Heal her," Nico choked.

The boy kneeled in front of Hazel. He hesitated, the brought a hand over her face. He muttered something under his breath and the cuts and scrapes disappeared before their eyes.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked, finding her voice. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked up, gasping for breath, and managed to say, "Will," before falling unconscious.

Nico cradled Hazzel in his arms before picking her up, bridal style. "Thanks for finding my sister." He had on a complete poker face.

"Wait. You can't leave. Even though Hazel did not deserve what Octavian did to her, she is still a criminal. I'm sorry, but she did confess. We're going to put her behind bars."

Nico's eyes widened. "No! She's fourteen! You can't put her in jail!"

"Yes." Frank looked at Nico sympathetically. "We can." He turned into a bear and took Hazel in his arms.

Nico screamed but Reyna held him back.

Hazel, now alert thanks to Will's healing, was thrashing and twisting but Frank the Bear kept his grip. He placed her carefully in the cell and locked it after turning back into human form.

"I'm sorry, Hazel, but you must pay for what you've done.

"I was only making things fair." She whispered.

* * *

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Hazel looked up at the woman in front of her. Her hair was red today with a touch of waves. Her eyes shone a warm brown.

"Rob my boutique's."

"You left my father. You hurt my mother. You're killing my brother. Somebody had to step up." Even as she spoke, she was coming up with a plan in her mind.

"But that's the way love works, dear. You can't help it. I'm sorry your parents didn't stay together. I'm sorry your father loved Maria more than your mother. I'm sorry your brother isn't straight. I can't help it."

"You didn't have to put them down! You didn't have to make them feel useless!"

"And that's your amazing reason for destroying my shop?"

"Yeah! And it's a valid reason so shut your mouth and get out."

"With pleasure." she drawled.

Hazel had to stifle a laugh when she saw a glob of purple food coloring on the back of head.

* * *

Frank didn't even realize how fast she could run.

If she jumped the fence she would no longer be in the United States. She wouldn't be a criminal in Mexico.

She was almost there and Reyna was close by.

Then a voice said in his mind, _Turn into a cheetah, stupid._

Mentally slapping himself, he turned into the spotted animal and immediately felt a rush.

It was bittersweet that the moment he reached her, she jumped. Frank turned back into human form and leaned against the fence, panting.

He pressed his forehead against the fence and Hazel smiled. In one quick motion, she pressed her lips to his, the wire cutting into them

Memories of their times together as best friends resurfaced as he remembered the day they'd went on completely opposite roads.

She smiled and said the same thing she had then before running off with a little wave of her fingers.

* * *

 _"Catch me if you can."_

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first two-shot in a while and I've realized I'm not good at writing long stories so I'm mainly going to write one-shots from now on. I got this idea from tumblr.**


End file.
